


reflection [pl]

by lesbianwitchfrog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwitchfrog/pseuds/lesbianwitchfrog
Summary: jeżeli oczy są oknami duszy, to co oni kryją tak głęboko w sobie?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	reflection [pl]

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [reflection [eng]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283766) by [lesbianwitchfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwitchfrog/pseuds/lesbianwitchfrog)



> original version of reflection [eng]. i initially wrote it in polish, my mother language!  
> jest to orginał ficzka, którego wstawiłam niedawno po angielsku. i moja debiutancka kagehina.

W oczach Shoyou odbijało się ciepło. 

Złocistość herbaty pitej w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Tańczące na kominkowym drewnie płomienie. Bliki na posadzce od kolorowych szkiełek świątynnych witraży. Zaczerwienione policzki szczypiące na mrozie. Drżące duszki noworocznych świec, ustawionych na każdym skrzyżowaniu wioski. Krwistoczerwone lampiony oświetlające gwarne stragany pełne jedzenia i szczęśliwych amuletów. Piasek w niewielkiej kasetce, poorany malutkimi grabkami. Miękkie futro rudego kota drzemiącego na werandzie w skwarne południe.

Były ciepłe jak dotyk kochanych dłoni, gdy budzisz się po męczącym śnie. Jak gruby, gryzący, ale ciepły koc, pod którym oboje możecie się zmieścić i ukryć swoje pocałunki przed światem. 

W oczach Tobio odbijał się chłód.

Szaruga cichych, grudniowych wieczorów, gdy śnieg pokrywa ziemię po horyzont. Kropelki porannej mgły w pustce letnich świtów. Morskie bałwany sięgające coraz dalej wgłąb kamienistej plaży. Bruk, gładki i śliski od setek lat i milionów stóp zmierzających w nieznane. Łuska na grzbiecie pustookiej ryby, wyłowionej przed godziną z morza. Siwa wstążka dymu z idealnego kadzidełka, które czuła ręka ustawiła na rodzinnym ołtarzyku. Grafit ołówka z dopieszczonych znaków kaligrafii, które wkrótce zostaną pociągnięte czarnym tuszem. Samotne gołębie pióro wirujące na wietrze.

Były zimne jak mdłości, gdy w stresie wyznajesz komuś uczucia. Jak łzy szczęścia na zmarźniętych policzkach.

W oczach Shoyou odbijał się Tobio. W oczach Tobio odbijał się Shoyou.


End file.
